Conventionally, the game of golf is played outdoors and can last for many hours. Because the game of golf is played outdoors and for a long period of time, precipitation such as rain can occur during play. In the event of rain or other precipitation, the golfer, the golfer's golf bag, and any other golf equipment may and likely will get wet. Generally, getting the golf bag, and especially the golf clubs, wet is undesirable.
Golf bag travel bags are a popular golf bag accessory for golfers. Golf bag travel bags, however, are designed to fully encapsulate the golf bag and golf clubs to protect them during travel. Because golf clubs and various portions of the golf bag need to be readily accessible during play, golf bag travel bags are an undesirable accessory when the golfer is on the course. Further, a golfer often uses a pull cart or a golf cart to carry their golf bag and other golf equipment. In these circumstances the golf bag is coupled directly to the pull cart or golf cart making a golf bag travel bag unusable as it would interfere with the golf bag being secured to the pull cart or golf cart.
Golf club covers are designed to protect the golf clubs during play. Club covers are conventionally configured to couple to a top portion of the bag and cover golf club heads. Club covers, however, do not protect the entire golf bag or even the entire club. It is undesirable for the golf bag to get wet because golf bags conventionally have various equipment coupled to the exterior of the bag, e.g., gloves, towel, etc., and multiple exterior pockets which are configured to hold personal items and golf equipment. Golf bags also include openings into which the clubs are inserted and precipitation can enter these openings to make the clubs shafts and handles wet even if the club heads are covered with a club cover. Thus, club covers are insufficient with respect to full protection against precipitation.